Gone
by Elialys
Summary: “I can’t believe she’s gone…” The guys talk about their loss in the breakroom. Drabble


**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of them, I just write for fun, not for money.

**Title** : **_Gone_**

**Summary**: "I can't believe she's gone…" The guys talk about their loss in the breakroom. Drabble.

**Author's note** : Well, this is my first attempt to write a 'fanfic' in english. I began slooowly, with a short drabble. I pair it GSR (because I'm a GSR shipper deep in my heart lol ), but in this 'fic', there are more allusions than concrete things. And sorry if there's some mistakes, english is not my native language, and I don't have a beta.  
Thanks a lot to **Sissi**, ma poulette, who makes me feel more confident about this drabble: you ROCK girl!(à la jeune fille en question :attention ma puce, c'est le passage émotif de lanote loool)

* * *

The boys were sitting in the breakroom. It was a sad day; such a terrible day, for all of them. Warrick was staring at the wall, steam in his eyes, so was Nick. Greg? Greg, well, he was for sure the most affected by the event. He was staring at his mug, tears rolling slowly on his white cheeks, and he didn't wipe them away. He hadn't enough strength.

"I…I can't believe it." Nick whispered, shock in his low voice.

"Nobody can, bud…" Warrick replied, hiding difficultly the crack of his tone.

Greg forced back a sob, and hided his head in his hand, still clutching at his mug.

"I can't believe she's gone…" he sobbed. "She was such a good friend for so many years…"

"Yeah…Always there when you needed some warmth or energy…" Warrick said, sympathizing with Greg's pain.

"After or before a hard night…" Nick added with a sad nod.

"When you thought you wouldn't manage to do what you had to do…"

"She was so faithful! How many times did we pass with her in this room? It was so…perfect…" cried Greg

"Yeah…" approved his friends, lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Grissom came into the room at this moment, absorbed by his newspaper.

"Hello guys" Grissom said with his absent-minded voice.

Eventually hearing the soft sobs escaping from the place where Greg was sitting, he lifted up his head, a little surprised and incredulous:

"Don't tell me you're still crying for _it_, Greg."

Greg's head rose up abruptly. He stared at his boss, his face deformed by horror and deep disappointment.

"You dare calling her '_it_'! How can you be so insensitive?"

Grissom shrugged.

"It's not such a terrible waste. You know: 'One lost, ten found'"

The three younger men were staring at Grissom, quite shocked by his remarks, but the youngest was completely offended. He jumped out of his chair, and pointed at Grissom, angrily:

"You are _so_ mean, Grissom! You're just a sort of new robot which can't feel anything. I know you didn't pay much attention to her, but I did!"

"Greg, calm down, it's just-" Grissom tried to said, but Greg hadn't finished.

"No, I'm not going to calm down Griss! And you know what? It's _your entire_ fault! I told you so many times to do something for her, that she was going more and more badly! But, as always, you did NOTHING!"

Silence. Grissom was quite shocked and offended by Greg's accusation. All the same, it wasn't _so much_ his fault. He wasn't the only man in this lab!

And then, Sara entered the room, reading as well as Grissom was doing a minute earlier, a cup in one hand.

"Hi, guys."

As nobody replied, she lifted up her head, and noticed the tension in the room, as Greg was pointed at Grissom, who was leaning against the counter.

She looked at Nick and Warrick, then at Greg and his wet cheeks, and finally at Grissom. He shrugged slowly, and she reached him, as Greg began to weep again.

"Don't tell me he's still crying for the coffee pot, Griss," she whispered to Grissom, having a look at Greg, who was now into a bear hug with Nick.

"Yes I do: Greg is, indeed, crying for the coffee pot." He replied, with an exasperated and amused sigh.

They looked at each other, containing their knowing smile. Sara chucked softly, and Greg heard it.

"Both of you are **so**_ mean_ with meee!" he moan into Nick's shoulder.

"Come on, Greggo!" grinned Sara. "We told you we'll buy you a new one for Christmas. I made Grissom stuck a note on the fridge. I promise you he's not going to forget it."

"Yeah, it will be a great coffee pot," approved Grissom, doing his best not to laugh. "Much better than the ugly-old one."

"Griss!" Nick and Warrick protested.

"_Bouhouhouuuuuuuuuu_"

Frowning, Grissom turned towards Sara, who smirked.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Nothing," she told him gently with a smile. Then, she held her cup out to him. "Want some tea?"

FIN!

* * *

N/A : Yeah, it's short, but I had fun when I wrote it. Hope you had fun reading it! Comments are lovely,(but it's not an obligation of course lol )

Thanks for reading ;-)  
Elialys


End file.
